Rainy Day
by Nenerak
Summary: AkaShiki in the rain ...


The day had been tiring for Shiki, very tiring, it was nothing more than what he usually had to face though but for some reasons it felt much worse than normal.

Sitting at a desk of the art gallery devoid of any art pieces he sighed, he could feel a headache coming and thought he would go home early for once, no urgent work absolutely required his presence, he had dealt with the main topics of the day earlier and if nothing new popped up he could soon enjoy the warmth of his appartment.

Looking at the drenching rain outside, his mind lost contact with reality as he daydreamed about the evening he was expecting.

A quiet evening, without phonecalls, without being sleep deprived, without stress, just him, alone with his couch, some classical music and that wine he had received a while ago and never got around to taste.

Right now, it sounded heavenly.

Unfortunately he was harshly reminded of reality when Kazemoto barged into the galery, while Shiki didn't mind him usually, he happened to be one of the most noisy person he knew, and his incoming headache would probably prefer if he stayed silent. Shiki decided to start talking before him, hoping it would be enough to somehow keep his wordflow to a minimum, "Good afternoon Kazemoto-san, to what do I owe the honour of seeing you there?"

Trying desperately to catch his breath the young man panted, a serious look all over his face which somehow made Shiki uneasy, it was so unlike him that something had to be wrong.

"A - Akabayashi-san he, he ... I found him, in the park, unconscious, didn't wake up ..."

Shiki abruptly stood up from behind his desk, put on his long black coat and quickly informed the men around him, "I'm leaving, take care of things for me until tomorrow".

Storming outside he grabbed an umbrella before disappearing from their sight.

Not quite understanding what came through their usually so calm and collected boss, the members in the room paused and looked at each other, searching for an answer to the question none of them dared to voice.

Kazemoto took Shiki's chair and sat behind his desk, screaming to everyone else to get back to work, before putting himself at ease, hands locked behind his head and feet on the desk, widely smirking and pretty satisfied about what he just did.

Outside, Shiki was battling with rain, struggling against the weather, burying his head as deep as he could in the collar of his coat, shielding himself behind the umbrella the best he could. He mentally cursed himself, he should have asked more from Kazemoto about Akabayashi's location, but nothing came through his mind at that moment but worry for the man, much to his own surprise. He had no idea he cared so much for him, but the idea of him laying helpless somewhere under that rain left him restless, whatever it was he had to do something.

After a few minutes of desperate search in the nearby park, he finally found the other yakuza, actually laying unconscious on a bench. Shiki had to do his best not to run toward him.

However when he was close enough, he remarked the man wasn't as unconscious as he thought and he digustingly said, "Akabayashi-san, you're dead drunk"

Putting a hand on his eyes he weakly answered, "Kazemoto said he was going to grab me a taxi home, he never said he would bring the most serious man of the world"

"If I'm that of a problem for you I'm leaving, sorry for worrying."

Akabayashi quickly reached for him, grabbing the sleeve of his coat, and raising to a sitting position, "Don't"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't leave, please"

"Like I would leave a drunk companion alone under the rain when he could be attacked and be done by anyone. Here"

Shiki put the umbrella under their head, "It's definitely not enough to keep us dry but it'll at least protect us a little from the rain"

The redhead released Shiki's sleeve and instead rested his head against the other's stomach, looking for warmth in the long coat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Warm"

"It's your fault in the first place if you're cold, get up and I'm taking you home"

"Don't feel like it"

"Wha -"

Shiki's words died in his mouth as Akabayashi grabbed the collar of his coat with both hands and brought the other yakuza toward him, crashing their lips together.

Shock could be read on Shiki's face as the redhead refused to move an inch, licking the other's lips, lightly biting on them.

Surprised by the sudden pain he opened his mouth and Akabayashi took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Not knowing how to react Shiki simply went along with it, knowing it would be useless to resist anymore now it was done.

He too lightly bit on the other's soft lips, not wanting to let the redhead think he could do everything he wanted. Akabayashi lightly chuckled.

The umbrella has been for long discarded on the floor and their tongues were dancing together, going apart just for a few seconds, barely enough to breath, before tangling together again.

After a while, both of them were panting, and they broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes before Akabayashi's head was resting again on his torso. Shiki lightly caressed the hairs under his hands, but no reaction came from the redhead. Worried, he shook him a bit and realized he had fallen unconscious again.

Shiki cursed, picked up the umbrella and sat next to Akabayashi, quietly waiting for him to wake up, he comfortably installed him on his laps and stared at the rain falling from the sky.

He shrugged and smiled fondly, "You won't remember any of this tomorrow anyway"


End file.
